My Story
by stanleywalkersbitch
Summary: I'm not going to do anything with this story, it's dead to me! But feel free to read the parts i'v posted and review! Thanx


Hey! Well this is my version of a story I wrote with Killer Rack, I changed the title (no relevance to the story) and this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and don't know why I'm posting it. Please read Killer Racks version (Karen's Proceedings), it starts the same but I went holiday and she carried on and so did I, in completely different directions. My story is worse than Killer Rack's but please read and review.

Chapter 1

Karen lay on her bed, listening to the pounding of the rain on her bedroom windows. The only light in the room came from the lamp on her bedside table and the light from the bathroom. This couldn't be happening to her. Tomorrow her divorce proceedings from Lyle would begin. However this was not the cause of her dismay.

She heard the clicking of the timer she had set several minutes before. Immediately she was reminded of the time when she had done this with Jack. She wished he could be with her now to help calm her and reassure her everything would be fine. He was busy on tour with J. Lo. which was a dream come true for him and Karen didn't want to destroy that. She wanted her poodle to be happy. She hadn't been able to tell him she was taking the test earlier when they had talked on the phone because he had sounded so happy. Just being on the stage did that to him.

The never ceasing clicking went on, and with every annoying click Karen felt more and more distressed. What would she tell Lyle? It was his after all.

"Ding."

Karen jumped. The timer had just gone off. In a matter of seconds she'd find out. She hoped that the results would be the same as the last time she had taken the test.

Tediously she got up off her bed. She pulled her black silky robe tighter around her neck, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, rolling her head around several times. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, ready to find out. She took one step and then another and finally found herself in front of her vanity where she had left the test. She picked it up carefully and saw the blue line almost immediately. She could hardly breath. She collapsed on the cushy vanity chair and laid her head on the vanity, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She was pregnant.

Chapter 2

"Since there was never a signed prenuptial agreement, we will begin dividing properties."

"What!" Karen cried, snapping out of her boredom. The lawyer looked up from his paper work and eyed Karen. "I signed the prenup a week before the wedding!"

"I didn't. Sorry love." Lyle looked over and shrugged, an innocent look playing on his face. Karen had the notion to smack him across the face, but she contained herself.

"Shall we carry on?" The lawyer asked, looking from Lyle to Karen.

"Yes, I'd like to see what this S.O.B. is trying to take from me." Karen growled.

"Alright. The amount of $2,000 shall be paid to Lyle Finster for his traveling puppet show. The amount of $89,000 will be paid to Lyle Finster for the vehicle purchased during the marriage. The Park Avenue Penthouse shall now belong to Lyle, and payments from Karen Finster shall pay for the Penthouse."

"What?" Karen's voice was hardly a whisper. "That's not fair! I worked very hard for my money and I'm not going to give it to marry for money sleaze bag over here. This is not over. We're taking this to court. I signed the damn prenup and I'm not giving him anything." Karen said defiantly.

"One more thing." The lawyer seemed unfazed by her bold speech.

"What?" Karen barked, turning to face him.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about."

Karen's stomach dropped. "Like what?" She tried not to let on.

"Anything bought with his money, children, anything that connects you to him."

Karen didn't respond at first. She thought for a moment. Would it be illegal to not tell them she was pregnant? Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

"No." She shook her head.

The court date Karen had insisted upon was set and now she needed to find council to represent her case. She was fairly sure she could win, the penthouse was technically all hers. It would be rather impossible for Lyle to take it. But what about the baby? What if he found out about it?

She needed a drink.

Chapter 3

Grace had just hung up the phone with her divorce attorney. Everything seemed to be going rather well. Leo wasn't asking for hardly anything, but she would have to move out. Maybe she could live with Will again.

As she sat thinking of the places she could move to the door to her office flung open and in walked a rather dazed, teary eyed Karen. Grace tilted her head and gazed at the helpless looking woman. "Karen, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Lyle. That bastard." Karen cursed. She lowered herself into her office chair, setting her purse on the ground beside her. She felt the hot tears welling in her eyes and she crossed her arms on her desk, resting her head on them.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Grace got up off the stool she was sitting on and went to Karen. She kneeled down next to her and ran a hand through Karen's dark silky hair.

Karen turned her head so she was looking at Grace. "He wants to take everything." She whispered through tears.

"Didn't you sign that prenup."

"Oh, don't get me started with that. The twit had the nerve to not sign it!" Karen screamed and then buried her face into her arms, crying more uncontrollably.

"Sweetie that's awful." Grace wrapped her arms around Karen's middle and leaned in, kissing her arm. "I'm here." She whispered into Karen's shirt.

Karen turned, wrapping her arms around Grace, latching on to her.

"Jack, she won't talk to anybody."

"Should I come home?"

"Karen?" Karen had been lying with her back to the door. She was tired and a bit out of it from crying for so long. Her face had to be puffy, her eyes swollen; she didn't want to see what she looked like at the present moment. But when she heard the voice from the door she slowly turned and looked. Hoping it was who she thought it was. "Kare."

"Jackie." She whispered, holding out her arms for him. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. After several moments they parted. Jack looked into Karen's eyes. "There's something you don't know." She said after a moment of silence.

"If it's about Lyle, that bastard, I know. Grace told me on the phone."

"No," Karen turned away for a second. Preparing for what came next. Jack looked questionably at her. "Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jack thought he had heard her wrong.

"I'm pregnant." She looked down, tears welling in her eyes. But before Jack could say anything she looked up, "Jack, not a word to anyone! I haven't told the lawyers or Lyle. They don't need to know."

"Karen, that's wrong. What if Lyle finds out later?"

"Honey, I know. But I don't want Lyle to have anything to do with it."

"How are you going to hide it?"

"I don't know, but that's the least of my worries. Jackie, he wants to take everything! He's a gold digger. Devil, I should have seen it coming." Karen was hysterical.

"Calm down."

"How can I? He wants me out of my own home!"

"Do you have your legal council set up?"

"Yes, I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Don't worry Kare, I'll be there in court to support you all the way" holding her hands to comfort her. Suddenly a question popped into Jacks head. "You are actually having the baby aren't you Karen?" Jack had never thought of Karen as a mother, she was just his money source.

"Well I never really thought about abortion at all, I just assumed I was going to have it, which is weird as I never really thought I would have children."

"Great! We can raise him/her up together, if it's a girl teach her how to kiss guys, if its a boy, teach him how to kiss guys, give them fashion advice, dress them up and..."

"Hold on a second Mary, before you go dressing up my kid you need to help me make sure Lyle doesn't get one bit of the Manns!"

"Ok sorry, well first of all we need a plan and one of your sexiest dresses!"

Chapter 4

After weeks of preparation the court date finally arrived. Jack had stayed over at Karen's as he felt, thought she was putting up a front, she wanted his support. Jack awoke by Karen's sudden movements, she jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet, hand across her mouth. Although Jack obviously knew Karen had been suffering from morning sickness he was quite startled by actually seeing his best friend go through this. Jack searched around for something to put on, found one of Karen's pare night gowns and followed her to the toilet. She was on her knees, white as a sheet, leaning against the side of the cabinet. Jack had never seen Karen so helpless, he wished he could do something to stop her pain; but al he could do was give her a cuddle.

Most of Karen's sickness had passed and Jack and Karen had shared a bath. It was time to put their plan into action. Wearing Karen's night gowns Karen and Jack headed for her closet. They picked out the dress Rosie had specially cleaned and Karen went to put it on.

"It won't go on!" Karen shouted

"What? It must do, our whole plan is based on that dress. What's wrong?"

"It doesn't fit." Shouted Karen though the door

"What!" replied Jack slightly confused

Karen opened the door and Jack immediately knew what Karen had meant. The extremely tight, long, black, low-cut dress with a clit up one side would not fit over Karen's slightly enlarged stomach

"What am I going to do Jackie, this dress wont fit me and all the other sexy outfits are tight fitting and will show this little brat!" pointing at her stomach but not really meaning it. Secretly she actually liked her child; she had gotten all maternal and didn't want to let on to Jack. But he knew her too well.

"I know you don't mean that Kare, and we are just gonna have to think of something else to do."

"Well," said Karen "There is something we could do. Poodle, go grab the skirt version of this dress. I'll try and find a really low-cut jacket that will cover up my bump and I'll meet you in my room."

Chapter 5

Karen sat in court next to Will, facing the judge. Lyle and his lawyer were on another table also facing the judge. Grace and Jack were at the side watching nervously, however that was nothing to what Karen was feeling.

She was so angry at Lyle for what he had done yet she felt so sad. She thought he was 'the one' yet he was just like everyone else and didn't care for her as much as she did them. She felt so many different things it was unbelievable, her hormones were all over the place, 'Oh right, the baby' thought Karen.

She had a low-cut red jacket on, long black skirt with slit up one side revealing the top of her black garter.

"My client, Mrs Karen Finster, feels that as she signed the prenuptial agreement before the wedding took place she should not be forced to give up her home to one Mr Lyle Finster." Said Will to the judge

"However, as my client, Mr. Finster, did not sign the agreement it is not legally binding therefore she does not have a case!" replied Lyle's lawyer. Karen stomach dropped.

"Mrs Finster," Karen looked up at the judge "Please approach the stand and state your side of events."

Karen stands up, and with her emotions everywhere and a bizarre feeling in her stomach she gradually approaches the stand. When she arrives there she tries hard to remember what Will told her to say. However, all she could think about was her unborn child. Something was wrong, she knew it, and Jack knew it too as she could see the fear in his eyes.

Sudden pain in her stomach causes one hand to grab the stand to support her weight while the other she places on her abdomen. Everyone is looking at Karen and could all see something was wrong.

"Are you alright Mrs Finster?" asked the judge

"Yes…err…it's just the shock of this court case." Karen lied

Jack sat on the edge of his seat, watching in fear for his best friend. He wanted more than anything to take her out of there but he couldn't. Grace and Will knew something was wrong but was not sure what. Karen found the strength in her knees and began to talk.

"Um…Lyle and I hadn't known each other very long when we decided to get married, which I think was the main reason it didn't-" she broke off, head feeling extremely light and the sick feeling in her stomach coming back. She tried to speak but was afraid of vomiting; the courtroom blurred in and out of focus, Karen grabbed her stomach in pain and fell to the ground.


End file.
